


The Magnificent Misunderstanding Misadventures of Jason Grace and his Soulmate Marks.

by Memori_wanderis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And lots of it., Angst with a Happy Ending, I love Jason but I'm so mean to him in this, I seem to ship Jason/Weed., I think I want it to be a thing in the fandom., Marijuana, Misunderstandings, Mortal AU, Multi, No Demigods, Pining, Self-Doubt, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, anger issues, booze, out of context, some fluffy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memori_wanderis/pseuds/Memori_wanderis
Summary: I had two fic ideas for Jason Grace and Soulmate Marks, so I wrote both out and set them as Side A and Side B, exploring some problems Soulmate Marks might cause.Side A: Jason's issues with Soulmate First Words that happens to him. Shorter, more comedic.Side B: Jason's issues with Soulmate First Words that happen because of him.  Longer, bit angsty, but I am against Unhappy Endings.





	1. Side A

"Jason. Earth to Jason."

Jason didn't realize he had been staring blankly at his third Jack-and-Coke, which fizzed beside him where he was seated on the floor, until a rubber-band Koosh ball was lightly brushed across his nose and glasses.

Bleary eyes turned to his roommate, Percy. "Mmm?"

"Someone's wasted," Percy said in a sing-song voice.

"Wasn't that sort of the point?" Jason asked him. It was what Percy had planned. They were roommates this year, and Percy had turned twenty-one and could legally get alcohol now. Jason still had until next July, but he was't letting that stop him tonight. It was their first night back at college, Junior year, and who cares if they had classes tomorrow. They would not be the first college students who ever went to a class hung over.

"Yes, it is," Percy said, and plopped down onto the floor across from Jason. He leaned back to being his own Solo cup of soda and spirits over to take another gulp. "But you're usually a lot more talkative when you drink."

"I know," Jason said, finally taking another pull from his own cup. "Might just be tired from the move-in, kinda zoned out."

"I can see that. Did you hear what I said?"

"Hmm?" Jason shook his head. Jack Daniels was potent shit, he thought. But drinking that mixed with Coke out of solo cups usually used for beer at parties...also Percy's idea. His best friend never did anything by halves.

"I was gonna say Spring Break," Percy said, almost bouncing where he was sitting. He got like that when he latched onto whatever he thought was a good idea. "But I don't want you feeling left out. Next summer, for your birthday, I say we go to Vegas!"

He must be drunker than he thought. "Wait, what?"

"Vegas, dude. Both us, a bunch of friends? Annabeth, Leo, Nick and Will, Reyna. Celebrating your twenty-first? It's gonna be SICK."

So was Jason, in that moment. 

"Oh, no," Jason, feeling his words slur. "Nah, man. I can't go to Vegas."

Drunken perplexity flickered across Percy's face. "Why not?"

"I can't."

"Seriously, bro? Why the hell not?"

"I just can't, okay?!" Sure, maybe the cure to feeling ill all of a sudden was more booze. Jason obliged himself.

Percy's shoulders slumped, the energy draining from him in record time. 

"Jace, bro. What's wrong?"

In the three years the two had known each other, there were some things that never came up. Percy might have asked once or twice, but not a third time, considering how fast Jason shut the conversation down. Percy respected that; it was common courtesy if someone didn't want to reveal their Soulmate Words.

Every...well, most people, sometime after their sixteenth birthday, had words pop up somewhere on their body. These words were the first thing the person's soulmate would ever say directly to them. Sure, they might hear their voice in another conversation, but the words were the first said to their intended. A few people kept them hidden, for various reason. Embarrassment, fear. In the case of some celebrities, it was to prevent gold-diggers or obsessed fans trying to trick them. That wasn't to say that didn't happen to private citizens. There were a lot of reasons to keep one's words hidden.

Percy, of course, didn't hide his with a wrap anymore. Freshman year, three weeks in, he met Annabeth after barreling her over when he was running late to class. Her yell matched the words 'Why the hell don't you look where you're going?' that were on Percy's forearm. His answer of 'Why don't you, blondie?' encircled Annabeth Chase's ankle. Since then, mystery solved, Percy wore his with pride. Great conversation starter.

Without a word, and he probably wouldn't have done it if it wasn't a) Percy and b) he was drunk off his ass, Jason lifted his T-shirt and yanked off the cloth wrap that he never took off if he could help it around his stomach.

Percy read Jason's words in silence. He blinked, and read them again. And again.

"Ho. Ly. Shit."

While not mad at Percy,   
Jason shot him a glare. Touchy subject and all. "And that's why I'm not going to Vegas. And a few other places," he added. "Mostly major cities. I have a list."

"Oh God," Percy said. He stammered, trying to save the situation. "Jason, it might not mean-"

"No, Percy," Jason said. He knew what Percy was going to say. He'd had this conversation with his parents at least once. He'd had this conversation with himself once a day for two years after the words wrote themselves on his stomach. "No, it's pretty fucking clear what it means." He shivered; fighting back his stomach trying to make a break for it out of his throat and the tears sprouting at the corners of his eyes was tough work. "It clear what it says about me," he whispered.

Percy, uncharacteristically, kept his mouth shut and pulled Jason in for a hug. He let Jason let it out silently for a bit.

"S-sorry," Jason said. "I-"

"Don't you dare apologize," Percy said. "That...and you got those when you were sixteen, that is seriously fucked up but it's not your fault. I can't...if that happened to me, I don't know what I'd think. I will take this to my fucking grave." He hugged Jason again. "Bro. Bro." He took the bottle of Jack Daniels and slid it over to Jason. "This is yours. Like, forever."

Forever was a few more hours before Jason finally crawled to the bathroom in their dorm room, gave most of it back to the toilet, drank a bottle of water and passed out fully-clothed and face-down on his bed.

 

***

Jason Grace wished a thousand nights like the one he had the night before on Leo Valdez for convincing him that taking their Arts requirement of "Introduction to Acting and Improvisation" was a good idea. At Nine in the goddamn-why-is-the-sun-still-so-goddamn-bright morning. 

Leo bounced in his seat along the risers in he black-box theater the class was held in. Leo liked it when he could get a crowd to laugh. Jason never used the term attention-whore about Leo's little quirk. Mostly because Leo beat him to it; he knew what he was, and he said it was a by product of his ADHD. Jason didn't know enough about it to correct or question him about it. But Valdez tended to bring the party with him when they were out in public; Jason gave him that.

"This is going to be so cool," Leo exclaimed in a whisper to Jason. "I love that improv show on TV and maybe I could do something like that someday!"

"Leo," Jason said. "Indoor voice, please."

"I'm whispering."

"I know."

"Awww, did someone not waste any time with the booze last night?"

"Stop, Leo, just stop." Jason took another sip of his coffee to scour the taste out of his mouth. He managed to hangover-zombie-shuffle his way through a shower and he wanted to keep his breakfast (the aforementioned coffee; solid food was not a thing he wanted to think of right now) down, thank you.

Leo had calmed down, but only because the teacher had started the opening lecture. The syllabus was passed out, and she discussed what was to be expected from both her as the teacher and them as the students. Jason paid attention as well as he could, despite the hangover. He figured he could just hunch down, get through class, and be more...there for the next one.

And since the universe loved to shit on Jason in various ways, that meant when the teacher wanted to do a sample improv between a couple of students, she pointed him out straight away. "You, the slouchy one with the glasses." Trapped, Jason shuffled up to stand in front of the class. "Okay," the teacher said. "Let's give..." She gave him a look.

"Jason," he managed to mumble out.

"Let's give Jason an occupation." Her smile almost became edged. "Shout out our ideas."

Oh, I hate you already, Jason thought at the teacher.

"Cop!"

"Horny priest!"

"Bartender!"

"Wild West bartender!" Damn you, Leo.

"Ooo, that is a good one," the teacher replied to Leo. "And oddly appropriate," she added under her breath. "So, Jason here," she said, setting up a pair of chairs to serve as the make-believe bar," is our Wild West Bartender. Now, someone else can come up here with a character in mind to interact with him. And the audience has to guess afterwads. Just off the top of your head." Jason was facing away from the audience as she teacher spoke up again. "Okay, you, dear. You have a character in mind?" There was no answer. "Okay, good." The teacher backed away. "And...begin."

Jason heard someone whistle behind him to get his attention. He turned around to find a pretty girl looking at him from the other side of the 'bar'. Dusky skin, dark brown hair cut shoulder-length with a few finger-width braids along the left side of her face, and eyes that seemed to change their color under the light as she moved her head. 

Well, he was in character. "Well, darlin'," he said in his best (read: not that good) fake-Southern accent, and best friendly smile. "What can I get for ya?"

Her eyebrows lifted as she looked him up and down with an appraising eye. Her lips parted showing her pearly whites.

"For twenty bucks, honey, I could give you the best damn night of your life."

Whistles and laughs erupted from the audience as Jason felt all the blood run screaming from his face. He never knew sobriety or cured hangovers could come upon him this fast. His heart sped up, until he could feel his heartbeat along every nerve in his body.

"Jason, stay in character," the teacher called. "The bartender's probably heard this hundreds of times before!"

Without a word, or even giving a damn about staying in character at that moment, Jason stared at the girl with Those Eyes. he lifted up his shirt, and yanked off the cloth wrapping around his stomach. He heard the whistles and catcalls from most of the girls in the audience, and at last one not-Leo guy (hey, isn't that Will, Nico's boyfriend?). He looked into her eyes and pointed at his stomach while he finally felt he could breathe again.

On his stomach, in a circle around his navel, were written the words: For twenty bucks, honey, I could give you the best damn night of your life.

The girl's mouth popped open in shock as she reached up to pull the collar of her shirt past her right shoulder, and again a mixed gender of catcalls. Along her shoulder blade was written 'Well, darlin, what can I get for ya?'

"That," Jason said, trying to find the ability to speak again. This girl? Right here? And she wasn't...they were in an improv class... "Wow."

"Oh," she said, looking at Jason's stomach before he realized he was showing off his body to an entire class. "I'm...I am so sorry," she said, her eyes alight. "I...how long?"

"Almost 4 years," Jason said, pulling his shirt back down. 

"You must have thought...I mean, all that time?"

Jason nodded. "But now we know. Right?" He offered up a smaller, more personal smile. He liked it better than what others said was his 'best.' "It's good. It's all good. It's..." He couldn't look away from her eyes. "It's perfect." His hand reached out, slowly. "Jason!" he exclaimed. "I mean. Jason. My name. Jason."

When people on stage started showing their Soulmate words, the audience had the brain power to realized this was not part of the act. But that didn't mean they were not entertained, from the chuckles and 'Aww!'s coming from their personal peanut gallery. 

She smiled at him. "I'm Piper," she said, and took his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jason said. Her. It was Her. Jason's stomach started doing backflips, but the good kind this time. All that time, leading up to this moment.

"Hey, Piper, question," Jason said with a grin. "How do you feel about Vegas?"

"Aaaaaand, scene!" Leo called from the audience, to silence. "What? You're not supposed to say that at the end? TV lied to me!"

-Fin-


	2. Side B

Jason slowly chewed the peanut butter cup into sugary mush as he smiled lazily at his TV. His hands were laced behind his head as he lounged in his bed, comfy as all get out.

A knock at the door to his single dorm room interrupted his leisure time. "C'min," Jason mumble-called.

A dark-haired head poked inside the opening door. "Jason," Piper McLean said. His best friend ever, Piper was his confidant, his confidence booster, and general corrupter since he came to college. Her and her Soulmate Reyna took Jason in hand, to teach him the ways of college, and he felt he was a better person for knowing them both.

"Heeeyyy, Piper," Jason drawled, not moving from his bed. "S'up?"

"Oh, not much," Piper replied lightly, taking he chair from Jason's desk and sitting in it as the door closed behind her. "Reyna and I are heading to the Kappa Sigma party tonight. Supposed to be a serious banger."

"Cool, Pipes," Jason said, turning his head her way and swallowing his candy. "Have a good time, okay?"

Piper's smile started to fade. "You don't want to come?"

"Nah," Jason replied. "I'm good."

"No it isn't," Piper finally said, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "Jason, you haven't really hung out with us for like two weeks now." Concern was written all over her face. "We can tell you're not sick, but every time someone asks you to go anywhere lately, you say no. Leo's been taking it personally. Reyna just thinks you've been going to classes, turning in all your assignments, get some take-out food then go back to your room to smoke weed every night and dammit you're high right now aren't you?"

"As a fucking kite," Jason answered with a chocolate-stained grin. "I'm safe. No driving. No missed classes. Nothing to worry about, all right?"

"You usually like to have people around when you smoke."

"Changed my mind, kid," Jason said, snickering. "I'm being responsible, okay? I keep up with my work."

"I know," Piper said. "I know. You're like Mr. Responsibility." She pursed her lips. "I worry about you, Jace. We all do. We care about you."

"I know, Pipes," Jason said, reaching over to pat her knee a few times. "I know you do. I'm not mad at any of you. I love you guys. I'm okay. I just...don't."

"Just don't what?"

"Go out," Jason replied, waving a lazy hand at his dorm room window. 

"Yeah, but I'm not sure it's healthy," Piper said. She brought all her Psych Major mojo to bear. Don't antagonize. Be honest. "I mean, the world is still going on out there. It sucks without you around in it with us." Leo suggested a full-on intervention. Piper was so happy, right now, she was able to talk him down.

"I get that," Jason said, and leaned up against the backrest of his bed. "And I do see your point, Piper," he added. "I know what is looks like to my friends, and I am sorry I've upset everyone. I never intended that."

"I believe that," Piper said.

"Please," Jason said. "And I admit I miss you guys too." He sighed, as if finalizing something. "But the rest of the pathetic, miserable waste of a fucking world out there can go fuck itself off with a rusty, red hot chainsaw, sideways, into the deepest of black holes on Satan's rancid ass-crack."

"Don't hold back, Jason," Piper replied, deadpan. "Tell us how you really feel."

"See?" Jason asked. "This is why I'm stoned right now. God, the first couple of days I was so angry, I thought I was going to hurt myself. Or worse, someone else. Like this, right now? I can say that, and I'm...okay. I'm calm." His head drooped forward. "I'm not a danger to anyone and it doesn't hurt."

"Something happened." It wasn't a question. Jason seemed to shrink in on himself. She took Jason's hand in hers. "We didn't notice, did we? I am so sorry."

"No, Pipes," Jason said, and gripped her and for a moment. "I didn't say anything." Often like regular Jason, Piper thought. "I didn't want to bother any of you." So very much Regular Jason. "It wasn't a big deal." Which, in the language of Regular Jason, meant 'It is a big deal but I think I can handle it when it is very clear I cannot.'

Piper brought Jason's hand, in hers, to her mouth. "Jace, talk to me." He didn't answer, but when he flinched on seeing the Soulmate Words on Piper's left wrist, that spoke volumes. 

Everyone, sometime before they turned eighteen, had words written on their left wrist. They were supposed to be the first words your Soulmate said to you, ever. 

The words on Piper's wrist were as cute as she was, Jason thought. 'Say, you got an extra pencil?' Of course, when Reyna asked her that, she didn't realize Piper was going to respond to her with 'Oh holy fucking shit it's you!' Two years later they were happy together, and at least had a funny story to tell about how they met.

The thought of that made Jason's chest hitch. He wouldn't have that now. Never, never ever...

"It's your Soulmate Words, isn't it?"

With a nod, Jason took the concealing cuff off his left wrist. Piper took that wrist in her hand, and read out the words in a low voice. "'Heyo, triple-caf Hazelnut latte with froth for Jason, right here.'" The lines between Piper's eyebrows furrowed. "That's...pretty tame? Did they change?" Jason just looked away. "What's the matter?"

"I heard them," Jason said.

Normally, Piper would be happy as hell for Jason. He always looked so lonely when the Soulmate subject came up. She figured he would be so happy when it was his turn. She was ready to be happy for him when it happened.

"When?"

"Couple of weeks ago," Jason said, and pulled his knees close to his chest. 

"You mean, when you...started this new schedule of yours? Because you were angry?"

Jason could only gulp and nod. Piper got up to get him a bottle of water or whatever else was in his mini-fridge. On reflex, Jason put the cuff back on his wrist in the meantime. 

"Can I ask who it was?"

"This guy who works at Cafe Oh Late," Jason said. It was a small Starbucks-wannabe right off campus that had a lot of college student traffic, as well as college student employees. "His name tag said Percy."

"Oh, I think I've seen him? Dark hair, green eyes? Pendant around his neck with a dolphin on it?" Piper asked. Jason nodded. "I think Annabeth has some classes with him." Her frown deepened. "I thought you liked guys?"

"I do," Jason said.

"And he said your words? Exactly?"

"Yeah," Jason said, pulling his knees against his chest. "I know them by heart."

Of course he did, Piper thought.

"Did you tell him?" Piper asked. "What did his words say?"

Jason's eyes were red-rimmed, both from the weed and the fact that he looked like he was going to start crying. He answered with a single word.

"Blackout."

Silence thundered down for a few seconds at that word.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Piper hissed.

Blackout by itself wasn't a Soulmate Word. A term come into common usage in recent times, when someone had the words on their wrist either tattooed over, or used laser removal to get rid of them (in some extreme cases, removal of the skin, or arm, or burning it were other methods but were obviously frowned upon for health reasons.) The most common cover was a black box over the words, hence the term. The reasons were just as varied; the soulmate had died, and the survivor didn't want the constant reminder. The words might be incriminating, or said something the marked one would be uncomfortable with. One of the more common reasons was that the marked one didn't believe in soulmmates, and rejected the whole idea even if they knew who their soulmate was. The last was common among younger people, out to be defiant.)

Jason pressed his forehead against his knees, shoulders shaking with sobs he was desperately trying not to give sound to. As far as he was concerned, Percy was marked clear as day; Jason wasn't wanted. 

"Did...did you tell him?" Piper asked. Oh god. Her imagination went wild. Jason revealing his Words, and Percy with his Blackout mark...did he laugh, or give some snide remarks anout fake fates and romantics?

"No," Jason whispered, bringing his head up to wipe the wetness of is eyes. "I didn't say anything to him. I c-couldn't."

Piper crawled off the chair onto Jason's bed and pulled him close. "I'm..." She wouldn't say it was going to be okay. Saying that might just set him off. "I'm sorry he hurt you," she said, as he leaned his head against her chest. Piper, only hearing this from Jason's perspective, knew there would be another side of the story: Percy's. But Jason was who was here now.

"Don't apologize for him," Jason rasped. "And please don't tell the others." He paused. "Maybe Reyna. When she's not holding anything sharp."

Piper snorted a laugh. "Then Leo can never, ever know." Jason chuckled with an agreeing nod. Leo's engineering philosophy centered on the application to more force to fix a problem. Usually with a wrench. Sometimes, he spoke about applying this same principle to other people, when they bothered him. And as protective as he was of Jason, telling him might be catastrophic. And a felony.

"But, Jace, I'm sorry I upset you. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I know you're seriously hurting right now." She pursed her lips. Tread carefully, McLean. "Do...you think you should see someone?"

This got a vigorous nod from Jason. "I was gonna, on Monday," he said. "I just wanted this last weekend...you know, party on my own." He rubbed at his face again. "You kinda killed my high, though."

"Then get your fucking stash," Piper said, exasperated. "We've got a resurrection to do."

"Maybe I should wait," Jason said. "I mean, constant drug use is not a healthy coping mech-"

"Who said it was all for YOU?" Piper retorted. "You, this weekend, are not to do anything you don't want to, within sane reasons. I'm not gonna bug you into going out tonight, even if you need some fresh air. I'll stay here with you. I can invite anyone else you want over." Jason shook his head, wise and experienced enough not to interrupt Piper right now. "Okay, just us. But you deserve company and happiness. And I'm not high enough to deal with this shit in a way that doesn't involve me going over there and pouring a double espresso shot into his eyeball."

"Are you sure it's you and Reyna and not you and Leo?"

"Keep joking like that and you're not getting any weed."

"Piper, it's my weed."

The look she turned on him withered his insides. "No joking. Promise."

 

*** 

 

Piper left a little before Noon on Saturday with a few things: a joint for the road, a promise from Jason to see the on-campus counselors to set up an appointment on Monday when they opened again, and another promise to eat more filling food, take it easy, and don't rely too much on self-medicating, fun as it was. Also, check in with their friends, even if it's just a text.

As requested, Jason did just that. A hearty breakfast and a sandwich for lunch later. He resisted the urge to not be sober for most of the day, deciding to go out on the quad and just soak in some sunshine whenever he felt like sparking up. It did feel good; he almost started to feel whole again. Every so often, his thoughts would stray to Percy, but he would close is eyes, take a few deep breaths, and remind himself it was all right to be sad, it was okay to hurt, but it wasn't okay to hurt himself about it. Or anyone else, of course.

He declined he offer of another frat party that night, and also urged Piper to go spend time with her girlfriend as opposed to baby-sitting his sorry ass. He had given himself a nice dinner (Chinese take-out, but it was more than just soup), and chilled out with video games.

Around one in the morning, Jason felt like going for another walk. And since he had gone the entire day sober, he could treat himself. He had to be careful; the campus wasn't big on drugs, obviously. The college town around them had some level of decriminalization; someone caught with a small amount (like a joint or two) would get it confiscated and maybe given a fine. They wouldn't be arrested unless they had a larger amount (usually with intent to sell/distribute).

There were a few wooded paths around their campus, usually for students who preferred to get to and from town on foot. 

Or, in Jason's case, a quiet place to smoke where the campus police wouldn't come snooping. He had his own favorite spot; a garbage can-sized rock on its side along one edge of the path.

By the second hit, Jason's eyes were closed, and he smiled. The tension in his shoulders he didn't even know he had was fading, and his thoughts wandered freely. He wasn't as high as he'd been some nights in he last few weeks; just enough to feel a buzzing in his insides. Yeah, he though. Moderation would be best.

"Hey, dude," a voice whispered from the path leading to town. "Is that a joint?"

Jason kept his eyes closed because the patterns playing out on the inside of his eyelids was really fascinating. But he did smile in the direction of the voice and nod.

"Can I...uh, get a hit? It's been a long day."

Jason heard the tone of voice, and recognized that weariness. He held the joint out in the direction of the voice, and felt warm fingers take it from his hand. He only opened his eyes when he heard the voice taking their it with some air.

Jason's eye kept opening. 

The Cafe Oh Late shirt was slung over the guy's shoulder, but he recognized the dolphin pendant against his white T-shirt, the dark hair, emerald eyes...and the blackout mark on the wrist holding the joint away from his lips as Percy exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

"Oh shit," Percy said. "Thank you SO much. I have just had-"

His eyes met Jason's finger pointing at him. "How fucking dare you," Jason said, his anger taking over full force. "You spineless little shit!"

Percy took a step back at the venom in the other guy's voice. "Dude, what? It was just one hit and you gave it to...I'll pay you..." Anything he said seemed to get this blond guy even more pissed off at him. What did Percy do to get...

Oh.

"Oh my God," Percy whispered.

"Yeah," the blond said. "It's me, Mister "'Heyo, triple-caf Hazelnut latte with froth for Jason, right here.'" In a rage, he yanked the cuff off his left wrist. He didn't get up from the rock, but showed his wrist to the dark-haired boy. "Go on, Percy," Jason said, is voice rough with he urge to either scream or cry. "Go on and laugh. Tell me I'm a follower, or a romantic or whatever."

Jason kept going as Percy absently rubbed the black box on his left wrist with the fingers on his other hand. 

"Are you happy now," Jason asked. "Does it makes you feel powerful, knowing you can hurt someone? Do you feel better than everyone else, that you can toss aside someone before they say something to you for the first-"

"Wait!" Percy said. He looked down at his blacked out wrist, now holding he joint that had gone out. Percy stuck it behind his ear to keep it out of the way.

"Okay. Jason, was it? Can I sit? Please? Just don't...please..." He pointed to Jason's right hand, which was balled into a fist so white-knuckled the skin was practically translucent. The sight of his own fist shocked Jason back down.

"Oh my god," Jason whispered. "I...I don't know what's wrong with me," he said. "I know you don't care but I'm seeing a counselor starting Monday. All...this," he said, waving his hands around him. "It's gotten to me more than I wanted to admit."

Percy nodded a little. "You're...hurt, because of this, right?" He indicated his wrist. Jason nodded. "I believe you have that right," Percy said. "Can I speak?"

Jason gave another wordless agreement.

"So," Percy said, pointing to Jason's left wrist. He didn't take it in his hand; Jason had calmed but so many emotions blurred in his eyes. "I said this. To you."

"Yeah."

"I've seen you around the shop a few times. But...I get a lot of customers." Percy sighed. This was not even close to what he thought his Soulmate Words meant. "When was this?"

Jason named a date and time. Two weeks ago.

"My God," Percy said. "Okay, let's try and map this out. So..I said these exact words to you. Yeah. I use Heyo all the time. I'll cop to this." 

Jason listened. He did like the sound of his voice. Maybe this talk will make the rejection hurt less. Maybe it will make him not feel like all he deserves is a straitjacket, after the way he's been acting.

"So," Percy says, trying to reason it in his head. "Because I said your words verbatim..the first thing you would have done in reaction-"

"Is look at your wrist, Percy," Jason admitted. It was the first time Jason said the guy's name with any sort of calm. This guy who was supposed to be his soulmate.

"And then you saw the blackout mark."

"And I took my coffee and ran for it before freaking the fuck out," Jason sighed.

"Before," Percy said, lifting a finger. "You said anything to me."

"Because," Jason countered. "With that mark, it wouldn't have mattered what I said because you rejected me before I could say a word."

"That..." Percy lets out a breath. "In a way, you're right. It was a rejection. Once I turned eighteen, I was still so hurt I wanted to get the Words out of my sight."

Hurt? What? "You've kind of lost me."

"Jason," Percy said, keeping his focus on the other boy. Sheesh, when Jason's not screaming and being pissed at him... "So, you didn't say anything me when I said your Soulmate Words, right?" He continued, after Jason nodded.

"Did you talk to me at any other time? Did you even see me?"

Jason chewed on his lip. "Kinda. I didn't go in the shop. I wanted to...see you. Like, if I saw you I could understand why...."

Percy felt his own chest hitch. "I don't think..." No, Jackson. Not the right words to use. "Please follow along with me. I promise I'll make sense."

"I'm still here, Percy."

"Could be because I still have your joint."

"I have others."

"Shit, I like you already, Jason." The blond boy's look chilled a little. "Okay, my bad. Not the best choice of words. BUT. Let's get back there. In the two weeks since I had spoken to you, you never spoke to me, once."

Jason nodded.

"In fact, you didn't talk to me until after you passed me the joint, right? Because you didn't open your eyes until I took it. Right?"

Another bobbing nod was Jason's answer, which cut short as realization cut through his haze.

"And the first thing you said to me, Jason-"

"'How fucking dare you, you spineless little shit.'" His hand flew up to cover his mouth. Those were the first words Jason remembers ever saying to Percy, which would mean...

"Now, imagine, until you're about eleven years old, living with your mom and your stepdad, who was an abusive shithole who stole a glance at my mother's Words and manipulated the situation to his gain. Imagine the words he would say to me, knowing if my mom thought he was her Soulmate, she wouldn't leave. Imagine getting hit for every little mistake..."

Jason listened through his tears. He could see, a little, where this was going.

"Eventually, Gabe, the asshole stepdad, was found out when my mom met Paul, who is my current Stepdad and mom's verified Soulmate. Of course, he was my English teacher at the time."

"Awkward," Jason said, with a chuckle.

"Don't gotta tell me. When I told Mom I did my homework I had to actually do it because she had an inside man at school who could rat me out." Percy related this with a smile. Fond. It was a nice smile. "Don't get me wrong. Paul's awesome. Might be because he's not my teacher anymore."

"So, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel for my Mom, I was kind of excited about my Soulmate. He made...makes her so happy, and every day since I turned twelve, I checked my wrist every day for my words." Percy's smile turned rueful. "With some days of bandages and gauze because I took a quarter to the skin because I thought it was like those lottery scratch-offs you get in a 7-11."

Jason had the good grace no pun intended to wince. 

"So," Jason said.

"I got my words when I was thirteen," Percy said. "Imagine me, after spending most my life with Gabe fucking with my mom's head, and hitting and verbally abusing me, getting those words on my wrist as the first thing my Soulmate would ever say to me."

Jason's shoulders shook as he started crying openly. "And then, because you thought your Soulmate would be an abuser like what happened to your mom...

"My eighteenth birthday present was getting this blacked out. Because I would rather have had no soulmate than one who would talk to me like that."

Jason hiccoughed a sob. "I deserve that," he said. Percy would be better off. "What I said to you was awful, but I was only thinking of myself..."

"I know, Jason, from talking to you, that you're not like Gabe." Percy put a hand on Jason's knee. He knew it might be crossing a line but the blond kid looked so miserable. And he was part of the reason. "You saw my mark, you took it as rejection, because you had no way to read my mind and know my history."

"But even then," Jason said, rubbing his face. "I was so affected by this...I mean, I wanted to shut out the world. For the last two weeks I would just go to class, do my homework, get food and get stoned every night until I fell asleep and didn't dream."

"That's sad, Jason."

"Please don't pity me," Jason said. "After all this, I'm going to go to counseling because I have to work this all out."

"Nah, dude," Percy said. "I just mean if you had talked to me earlier we could have two weeks of shutting out the world, video games, food and marijuana. Together. Because what you ended up doing? Bro, that's fucking hot."

Jason stopped short. "Wait," he said. "After all this...after all this misunderstanding and fucked-up-beyond-belief drama..."

"Hindsight, kinda?" Percy said. "It sounds like we both have some issues to work out. I should start talking to a counselor." He smiled. "A different one from whoever you get. They open on Monday, right?"

"Yeah." Jason sighed. "I'm sorry I made some nasty assumptions based on only what I saw without trying to verify things. That ended up with me being hurting you, because I was only thinking of myself."

"Which you couldn't have known," Percy said. 

"Considering what you told me, Percy," Jason said. "If I were in your place I might have covered it up, too."

"I won't apologize for covering it up," Percy said. Jason agreed. "I will apologize for hurting you, even if we both...look, mistakes were made. Both of us."

"And you deserve a better soulmate," Jason said. 

"That's not for you to decide for me," Percy retorted.

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes," Percy answered. "I wanted to meet my Soulmate for such a long time. I used to dream..." He shook his head. "I am willing to start over with you. I'm willing to give it a shot. Slowly, though. We both have stuff to work out."

"You want me?"

"All my life," Percy said.

Jason leaned in, his eyelids fluttering as he drew closer to Percy...only to use his hand and pluck the partially smoked joint from behind Percy's ear.

"I am not fucking high enough to deal with this," Jason said, bringing his lighter to the doobie. 

"You and me both. Pass that shit," Percy said with a grin that made Jason rock hard and the butterflies in his stomach run for cover. 

Jason's smile grew a little lazier after the hit, and he passed it to Percy. "Percy?"

"Hmm?" He was in mid-inhale so words weren't there.

"I...always imagined what it would be like to hold my Soulmate's hand."

The joint on one hand, Percy held out his other one. "That's what I used to dream about." He laced his fingers with Jason's, and a flush touched his cheeks. 

"Thanks, Percy," Jason said, feeling his thoughts start to slow. It felt good to him.

"Thank you too," Percy said as he passed the joint back. It was a little awkward, passing it from one outer hand to the other's, since their inner hands were entangled. "It's kinda gay, though."

Jason barked out a laugh. "I should hope so! Or we have a whole mess of crap to deal with."

This put Percy into a giggle fit. "Don't worry. Just messing with you." He leaned over and gave Jason a quick peck on the cheek. "Just so you know I'm all about the boys." He eyed the joint as Jason took another puff. "Should we save that joint? It's kinda how we met."

"Nah. It would be offended if we didn't use it for its intended purpose." Jason sighed. "Let's try this again. I wish we could start from when you saw me earlier."

"Oh, I get you," Percy said with a snicker. "Hey, dude. Is that a joint?"

Jason nodded, and mouthed an 'o' to blow some smoke rings.

"Can I...uh, get a hit? It's been a long day."

"Why, of course, handsome young man!" Jason said in a mock-Gaston voice. "Please sit, and hold my hand and we shall share the two joints of the reefer I have upon my person." With that, he passed the joint back.

"Why thank you, cute glasses-wearing guy who doesn't look like a stoner," Percy said between guffaws. "Which I also find hot. And my roommate is going to be so jealous when I get back smelling like weed."

"Don't have that problem," Jason said. "I've got a single."

Percy's smile fell. He took a quick drag, and squeezed the cherry off without losing much of the rest of the joint. He stood up, pulling Jason with him. "Up, you."

"Dude," Jason said as he staggered to his feet. "What?"

"You mean to tell me," Percy said, exasperated. "That instead of the hell-on-whiny-customer Earth I had today at work, I could have been spending the last two weeks in a single, getting blazed and playing video games and getting to know my Soulmate in the physical, mental, and emotional sense?" He stalked off towards campus. He put the joint back into his mouth, unlit. "You fucking owe me, Jason. We start now."

"Wait, wait," Jason said, fumbling in his pocket with his free hand. He pulled out his phone. "Don't move," he said, and put his face next to Percy's. Soon, he had a selfie of him with a doofus-like stoned grin next to Percy with the joint in his mouth, as Jason went to texting. "Piper," he muttered. "Working things out. Talk to you later." He smiled. "I want you to meet her," he explained. "Because she's going to be flipping her absolute shit at this picture, and she's going to want to know the story. And, well, it's not my place to tell her about your whys with the blackout mark."

"You trust her?" Percy asked, concerned. "It's not something I tell everyone."

"I'll make it three weeks."

"I will tell fucking everyone we meet."

"No need. I'm okay only if Piper knows." Percy pulled him along, more excited than ever. "Can I kiss you?" Jason asked.

Percy looked down at his shoes, and nodded. Jason, the taller of the two, tilted Percy's head up with a finger to his chin, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Jason sighed. "Cool."

"Cool," Percy said with a nod, before dragging Jason off to his dorm room.

 

-Coda-

"Fucking soulmates," Jason said. The boys were part way through the second joint. Percy and he had their backs against the wall, on Jason's bed, talking between joint hits and eating leftover Sesame Chicken and Peanut Butter Cups.

Percy gave him a look. "Really?"

"Yeah. Look what almost happened to us, Percy. All because of a mark that makes sense NOW because there's context." Jason waved a free hand; they never stopped holding hands from before. "We have nothing on our right wrists, you know? Why can't we get like a Context Soulmate Fucking Explination on that? Like, 'Your words are because of a fucking misunderstanding. Trust us. It'll be all right.'"

"See, my life would have been so different if my other wrist said that," Percy agreed. "You're right. Fucking Soulmates."

"Fucking context man, I'm telling you." Jason took a deep hit, and blew the smoke in Percy's face, who inhaled what he could from it. At this rate, Jason would need his hand to get off ever again; just that image. "I mean, it would be a godsend for Leo."

"Leo?"

"My best not-Soulmate friend," Jason said. "He's been trying to work the system since he got his Words. Which are 'Hi there. What's your name?'"

Percy winced. "That is...arg, fucking Soulmate marks with no context."

"Yeah," Jason said, passing the joint back. "So, so, so, here's what he does. If anyone asks his name when he first meets them, he says his name is Periwinkle Kumquat McSnazzypants."

That was not the best thing to tell Percy mid-inhale. It resulted in choking laughter, and Jason rubbing circles into Percy's back until he got his coughing under control. "Oh God," he wheezed. "What the fuck. I gotta meet him. Just to ask."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "Is there another mark you haven't told me about?"

Percy snickers. "Nah. I just gotta hear it for myself." He calmed himself, again. "Is it?"

"Is what it?"

"I mean," Percy said. "Just now you said my Soulmate Context Mark would say 'It's gonna be okay.' Is it?"

"Nothing's all sunshine and roses, Perce," Jason said with a sigh. "We're both probably gonna have bad days. Or get on each other's nerves. It happens to Piper and Reyna, sometimes. I want it to be." His eyes closed, a tear or two clinging to his eyelashes. "I'll be getting help."

"Me, too," Percy said.

"But, if it means nights like this," Jason said, waving a hand through the air, cutting through a bit of the smoke. "Nights where I feel like this, forever...I'm willing to do my best."

"Me, too. It's all we can do."

"So it's not the end?"

"Three weeks, Grace," Percy said, blowing smoke above his head. "At least."

Jason smiled. He decided then and there, he was going to place his bets on forever.

-Fin-


End file.
